Timing is a critical aspect for proper operation of digital devices (e.g., memory elements, flip-flops, latches, etc.). For example, a clock can be employed to trigger a change of state for a digital device. Each clock event for a digital device (e.g., a memory element, a flip-flop, a latch, etc.) is generally associated with a setup time and a hold time (e.g., a timing window). Setup time is a minimum amount of time before a clock event that data input for a digital device is required to be stable (e.g., unchanged). Hold time is a minimum amount of time after a clock event that data input for a digital device is required to be stable (e.g., unchanged). As such, timing and/or pulse width of a clock for a digital device can greatly impact performance and/or accuracy of the digital device.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current digital electronic systems and is not intended to be exhaustive.